Talk:Willy's Cup/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200126102546
Finale (Florida Version) Ondina: Did I forget to mention something about the finale? Well they just don't seem to care about friendship and magic. Mako Island is filled with its possibilities ever known. But I bet you should believe. (A chorus of Fin Fun mermaids swims in) Cause we make the magic of friendship, one Mako generation of our place. (Song: The Magical Hearts of Mako Island) Ondina and Fin Fun Mermaids: Thank you so much! Listen to our song! British Accent Mermaid: If ponies like you are long English Mermaid: ...from rest of the exciting throng Fin Fun Mermaids: Give thanks to us mermaids for Mako’s marvelous powers that are strong Sweetie Belle: (Seapony Sister #1): If it is for the fact that Mako likes the stars, you'd be out there bouncing within next generation cars... Party Pie (Seapony Sister #2): '(''imitating Granny Smith) Next generation cars... 'Honey: '(trapped inside the cannon) Let me out of here! '''Sherry and Haisley ''(as the Mane 6 assemble flying as The Wonderbolts)'': And if all chances weren’t wiped off the face as you the scan it, there'd soon be no tesla around here to plan it Young Mermaids and Angelica Hale: The best thing about us - you know things that doubt us. of, the magical... hearts... of... Mako... Island! (The cannon shoots Honey out, Honey screams while flying towards the audience, who are in their seats, and Honey hits the projector, causing Wall-E, Eve, Sherry, and Haisley to be surprised.) Hatchlings: Thank you! (Cake accidentally drops) Green hatchling: I think the audience is staring at us! Angelica Hale: Oh no you don't! Hatchlings: (run for their lives) Mermaids: (laughing and talking) Woo-hoo! This is amazing! (The mane 6 wonderbolts follow the mermaids out of the stage.) Ondina: Well, it still has a few mermaids in its but that's our show, and now that you're all believing in Mako's generations, remember, friendship and magic are most important to Mako just like in Equestria. Thank you for coming. (Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel are still in the way of the curtains.) Little mermaids, where should you be so you don't block the curtains? Amaris: (Leo Chockers and Carmen Mariposa are behind the curtain) There? Ondina: (the mermaids swim into the curtains) That's right, good girls, friends of the sea. (The curtains close. Honey is still there trying to pull herself out.) Honey: I can't get out, I'm stuck! Anyone else? If not then I'll push myself out. (Tries to push herself out, but Honey slips.) Aw man. (Honey falls into Wall-E's place of the projector) That's just great... (EVE's laugh can be heard) Senor Fabuloso: Your attention please, we ask that all ponies must remain seated, so the rest of the mermaids can exit the theater safely. (The bugle fanfare from the pre-show is heard, as mermaids all talk at once while exiting.) Senor Fabuloso: Please gather up your personal belongings, and take your little fillies by their little hooves as you exit the theater. Puppycorn: And remember, on the way out, please put your pony-eye 3D glasses in the containers near the theater exit. Thanks and have a Philharmagical day! (Mermaids laughing)